


Une simple idée

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Barry parle plus vite qu'il le voudrait mais finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour lui.





	Une simple idée

**Author's Note:**

> Allez je me lance, soyons fou ! Ma première publication, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
> J'ai aucune prétention d'écriture et n'ayant pas de seconde lecture je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de temps ou de grammaire ou pour les énormes fautes d'astronomie.

Cette pensée lui avait traversé l’esprit et sans s'en apercevoir il l'avait formulé à haute voix, interpellant son collègue assis à côté de lui. Si Barry Allen avait su comment cela allait se finir il aurait peut-être dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler...ou demander cela bien avant.

Ils étaient tous présent à la tour ce jour-là. Batman avait tellement insisté pour faire une réunion au moins une fois par semaine, depuis l'attaque de Darksied, que c'était devenue naturel pour eux de se voir régulièrement. Cela semblait évident maintenant mais à l'époque il avait eu du mal à convaincre les autres et beaucoup n'y avaient pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Enfin surtout un. Il faut dire que Hal Jordan est toujours occupé. Barry se demandait si l'homme dormait ou mangeait de temps en temps. Il avait l'air de passer la plus part de son temps à être en mission ou à se vanter de ces dernières.

Ils avaient tous été étonnés la première fois qu'ils posèrent les pieds dans la tour de garde, se demandant comment Batman avait pu financer un tel projet.

Au final c'était devenue leur quartier général. Certains y vivaient presque tout le temps. Il y avait une cafétéria toujours remplie, au bonheur de Flash, une salle de sport avec tous les équipements possible et même une salle de cinéma. Barry c'était demandé pourquoi une telle salle était présente et puis, finalement, il essaya d’organiser des soirées cinéma. Cyborg, Shazam et Diana avaient été très motivé et la plupart du temps ils regardaient des films tous les quatre. Un soir historique Batman s'était joint à eux. Barry avait été tellement surpris (et intimidé) qu'il avait regardé à plusieurs reprises par les nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur l'espace pour voir si une pluie de météorite n’allait pas s'abattre sur eux.

Hal n'avait jamais été intéressé. Quand les réunions étaient finis il s'en allait, prétextant une mission quelque part dans l'espace. Les Green Lantern ne se reposent jamais disait il d'un air suffisant.

Ce lundi là était différent.

Cyborg et Hal faisait le bilan d'une excursion prêt du secteur 52. L'ordinateur de la tour avait détecté un champ de force étrange et par mesure de sécurité on envoya une équipe.

Barry généralement ne pouvait pas faire partie des missions dans l'espace ou alors uniquement à bord du javelot.

Le blond ne prêtait pas attention au rapport de ses deux collègues. Assis à côté de la lanterne il rêvassait, le corps avachi sur la grand table ronde (Les chevaliers de la table ronde avait dit une fois Barry, riant avec Shazam. Même Hal avait rit devant la tête fatigué de Batman). Il pensait à quel point ça devait être super de voyager dans l'espace.

“Je peux te montrer si tu veux.”

Barry sursauta légèrement, tournant la tête vers le pilote.

“Quoi ??”

Hal pencha la tête en souriant “Tu viens de dire, ça doit être super de voyager dans l'espace et j'ai dit je peux te montrer si tu veux.”

“J'ai dit ça ?”  
“Tu parles plus vite que ton cerveau maintenant ?” gloussa Hal.

Barry gémit intérieurement.

“Alors ça te dit ? J'ai rien à faire aujourd’hui. Exceptionnellement je peux t'accorder de mon temps.” dit Hal en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Barry plissa les yeux. Dieu qu'il était arrogant ! Il soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux, excité malgré lui par la proposition du brun.

“D'accord.”

Hal sourit de plus belle. Il se leva et dit à Barry de le retrouver d'ici 20 minutes dans le sas 3. Il sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Étonnant, pensa Barry, depuis quand Hal voulait sympathiser ? Le speeder se leva mais ne pus s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. Hal n'était pas méchant il était juste chiant, pensa le blond, et arrogant, et seigneur il parle sans arrêt ! Mais Barry le trouvait bien malgré tout. Dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient pu être de bon amis.

Alors, oui, il était pressé. Pressé de pouvoir enfin aller dans l'espace, il était un scientifique après tout, sa curiosité allait être assouvie. Il était pressé de passer du temps avec Hal aussi. Il connaissait bien quelques membres de la ligue mais Hal était une énigme (Batman aussi mais bon ça se trouve il n’est pas humain donc bon !). Pourquoi le pilote ne se liait pas d'amitié avec eux ? Barry lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprise de venir aux soirées cinéma rien à faire il avait toujours refusé.

Il avait cinq minutes d'avance quand il arriva dans le sas 3. Lui qui était toujours en retards c'était un comble. Il était impatient, vibrant presque dans la pièce en attendant l'arrivé du pilote.

Hal arriva enfin avec trois minutes de retard que le blond s'empressa de lui faire remarquer.

“Haha et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! J'ai entendu dire que la ponctualité ne faisait pas partie de tes qualités Barry. Alors pressé d’être en ma compagnie ?” Bien sur, il accompagna ses paroles avec un sourire charmeur ce qui fit rougir le speeder.

“Non je suis pressé d'aller dans l'espace.” Barry s’interrompu en fronçant les sourcils “Depuis quand tu prêtes attention à ce qu'on dit sur moi ?”

Hal passa à côté de lui avec ce sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Barry sera la mâchoire, ce mec est détestable ! Il ferait mieux de partir. Autant, aller dans l'espace était attractif, autant, y aller avec un Jordan arrogant non merci. Les pensée de Barry furent interrompu par la voix de la lanterne.

“Bon l'anneau est chargé au max on va pouvoir y aller !”  
“Comment tu comptes m’emmène dans l'espace ?” Demanda Barry. “Parce que si tu comptes créer une sorte d'avion ou une bulle avec ton anneau et bien...comment dire.”

Hal leva la tête vers le speeder en fronçant les sourcils.

“Et bien de la même manière que moi.” 

Sur ce, il leva sa main et un faisceau vert sortie de sa bague se dirigeant vers Barry qui recula légèrement.

La lumière serpenta autour de Barry, l'enveloppant. Ces muscle se crispèrent par anticipation alors qu'il essaya de suivre du regard le faisceau. Quelle sensation étrange. Barry leva ses deux mains qui étaient maintenant recouvert d'un halo lumineux. Il bougea lentement ses mains, les tournant, écartant ses doigts, les pliants. C’était comme une seconde peau. Son expression fit doucement rire Hal ce qui ramena Barry à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers le pilote qui lui souriait, un halo vert présent autour de lui également.

“Incroyable.” dit Barry  
“N'est-ce pas.” sourit le pilote. “Allez on est partie !”

Un autre faisceau sortie de la bague verte et comme une corde se connecta au halo de Barry. Hal se leva dans les airs soulevant par la même occasion Barry.

“Oh-” souffla le blond alors qu’il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. C'était vraiment étrange de ne rien sentir sous ses pieds et le corps de Barry commença à basculer vers l'avant. Hal rectifia la position de Barry d'un mouvement de main. C'était incroyable.

Puis le sas s'ouvrit faisant frissonner le blond. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ça y est il allait dans l'espace. Ses yeux bleu étaient remplis de crainte et d'excitation à la fois. Le brun lui lança un regard et hocha la tête vers Barry. Le blond avala doucement sa salive, il répondit au signe de tête du pilote et ils s’élancèrent tous les deux dans le noir.

\----------------------------------------

Ils volèrent pendant presque une demie heure. Sans rien dire.

Au début Barry garda les yeux fermés. 

Dès qu'ils eurent dépassés le sas et que le vide s'ouvrit sous ses pieds son cœur tomba. Une monté d'angoisse le submergea pendant quelques minutes. Il se mit à vibrer légèrement, comme pour s'échapper. Ses yeux bleu scrutant nerveusement en dessous de lui. Le vide.

L’instant d’après Hal était à côté de lui. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de Barry et fit une légère pression pour amener celui-ci à le regarder.

“Ne regarde pas en bas.”

Barry déglutie.

“Facile à dire.” marmonna t il.

Hal lui fit face et posa sa mains libre sur l’autre épaule du blond. Barry ne réagissait toujours pas alors Hal pencha la tête sur le côté pour attraper le regard du speeder.

Les yeux de Barry se posèrent sur le pilote, pas de sourire arrogant cette fois. Il cessa de vibrer.

“Calmes toi Barry, mon anneau te protège. Tu ne peux pas tomber, c’est impossible, au pire tu flottes. Tu me fais confiance ?”

Barry esquissa doucement de la tête. Oui il faisait confiance à Hal.

“Bien. On va y aller doucement. Fermes les yeux, ouvres les que quand tu te sens à l'aise.”  
“Okay.” répondit faiblement Barry. Hal hocha la tête, il se plaça de nouveau à côté de lui et avança.

Barry garda les yeux fermés pendant quelques minutes. Il les ouvrit petit à petit, prudemment. La vision n'avait pas vraiment changé, du noir à perte de vue et des point lumineux. C'était effrayant à quel point il ne pouvait se rattacher à rien du tout. La pesanteur lui manquait presque. Il avait besoin de sentir un contact, une connexion, quelque chose pour la rassurer. Il aurait été étrange de prendre la main du brun à côté de lui et Barry était persuadé que le pilote se serait moqué de lui. Quoi que, Hal avait surpris Barry quelques minutes plus tôt par son attitude. Hal bienveillant ? Où va le monde, pourquoi pas Batman qui raconte des blagues. Et pourquoi vouloir prendre la main de Hal Jordan de toute façon.

Au bout d'un moment Barry se sentie plus à l'aise et commença à regarder tout autour de lui. C'était comme si il prenait conscience de ce qui l’entourait. C’était beau.

Barry tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. On ne voyait plus la tour. Ils devaient être assez loin. Le silence qui au début était rassurant devient vite effrayant. Dans l'espace personne ne vous entendra crier pensa Barry en souriant légèrement. Oui il aimait les films.

“On s’arrête là.”

La voix du pilote sortie Barry de sa rêverie. Il regarde le brun incertain.

“On s'arrête ? Pourquoi ?”

Hal se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Barry. Le blond tourna la tête et lutta pour tourner également son corps.

Après quelques secondes et sans doute avec l'aide du pilote, Barry fit face à un véritable spectacle.

“Oh mon dieu.” souffla Barry “Barnard 33 !”  
“Quoi ?”  
“La nébuleuse à tête de cheval. C'est la nébuleuse à tête de cheval !”  
“Bernard quoi ?”  
“Barnad, c'est son vrai nom !” s'extasia Barry ne quittant pas des yeux la nébuleuse devant lui. “C'est incroyable !”

Ce n'était bien sur qu'une tache de couleur au lointain mais on pouvait distinguer la forme de la tête de cheval et surtout voir la couleur rouge au dessus de cette dernière.

“C’est à cause de l’hydrogène ionisé de l’étoile Sigma Orionis que la nébuleuse à cette couleur rouge.”  
“Fascinant.” répondit Hal, sa voix remplit de sarcasme que le blond ne releva même pas.  
“Barnard 33 est une nébuleuse obscure qui-”  
“Barnard ! Oh mon dieu Barry il n'y a que toi qui l'appel comme ça.” le coupa Hal en rigolant.  
“Bien sur que non tous les scientifiques l’appellent comme ça !” s’offusqua Barry.

Et Hal riait devant la tête scandalisé du blond. “Barry tu es tellement un geek.” continua la lanterne.

Les joues du speeder devinrent rouge.

“Je ne suis pas un geek.” marmonna t'il. “Un nerds je veux bien à la limite.”  
“Il y a une différence ?”  
“Tais toi !”

Hal riait toujours. C'était étrange d'entendre le rire du pilote dans l'espace, ça contrastait avec le silence oppressant. Barry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
Quand Hal s’arrêta de rire il matérialisa un lopin de terre en dessous d'eux grâce à son anneau.

Barry soupira lentement quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol lumineux. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de sentir quelque chose sous lui. Hal s'assit en premier, les jambes tendu devant lui et les bras en arrière, face à la nébuleuse.

Barry l'imita aussitôt. Quand ses mains se posèrent il remarqua que Hal avait aussi créé de l'herbe. Barry passa ses mains à travers les brins, étonné de sentir la même sensation que sur terre. Il écarta les doigts et caressa doucement l’herbe, appréciant le touché. Il ne n'admettrai jamais mais il trouvait le pouvoir de l'anneau incroyable.

Ils restèrent quelque temps s'en parler juste observant l'espace devant eux. C'était étonnement confortable. Barry se sentait bien, à l'aise avec le pilote qui pour une fois était silencieux. Barry ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

“Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ça Hal.”  
La lanterne tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourie “Pas de problème, mon pote.”

Le temps s'écoula rapidement après cela. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant sur certaines anecdotes. Hal lui parlait de la fois où Barry lui avait volé son anneau. Pas volé emprunté se plaint Barry. Tu me l'as arraché en courant on se connaissait à peine lui répondit Hal. Une fois son butin en main Barry avait crié “un anneau pour les gouverner tous !”. Hal n'avait pas compris la référence et Barry était scandalisé. Tout le monde connaît le Seigneur des Anneaux avait crié Barry, indigné, en lançant l'anneau à Hal qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa bague. Hal le traita de nouveau de geek et Barry lui tapa l'épaule amicalement.

Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de repartir pour la tour.  
Il se levèrent et le petit bout de terrain se décomposa sous leur pieds, les faisant flotter de nouveau.

“Je me demande ce que ça fait de courir dans l'espace.” se demanda Barry, se parlant plus à lui même.  
“Tu veux essayer ?”

Barry regarda Hal étonné. ”Je peux ?”

Hal lui fit un sourire suffisant et matérialisa devant lui une longue piste qui s'étendait presque à l'infinie, sans doute reliant la tour à l'anneau vert. Barry écarquilla les yeux, cet anneau n'avait donc aucune limite ?

“Ne cours pas trop vite histoire que je puisse te suivre.”

Barry le regarda et lui fit un hochement de tête en souriant. Il se retourna et couru.

C'était géniale. Barry se demandait si le chemin sous ses pieds et l'aura verte autour de lui étaient connectés ensemble, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il pouvait courir.  
Le speeder ne courrait pas au maximum de ses capacités, Hal devait être derrière lui, enfin sans doute assez loin derrière lui mais il avait donné sa parole qu'il n'irait pas trop vite.

\-----------------

Hal essaya de suivre Barry du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il devait bien reconnaître que le blond ne s'appelait pas Flash pour rien. Ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. De tous les membres de la ligue il trouvait que c'était Barry le plus intéressant. Hal était sur qu'ils auraient pu être de très bon ami. Ils avaient le même humour, bien que Barry est tourné ses mauvais coup contre lui. Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, sérieusement ? Mais la plupart du temps les pitreries de Barry le faisait rire. Il avait aussi remarqué que le blond souriait toujours quand Hal mettait en rogne Batman, bien que quand ce dernier le remarquait Barry devenait aussi rouge que son costume et bafouillait des excuses envers le chevalier noir. 

Mince Batman avait un tel effet sur Barry. Dieu il détestait cet homme, même ça, il lui volait.

Le choc vient sur sa droite le sortant des ses pensées. L’impact lui coupa le souffle, assez puissant pour le propulser de quelques mètres. Heureusement pour lui son anneau le protégeait. Retrouvant ses esprits il se concentra cherchant tout autour de lui une menace quelconque. Il n'y avait rien.

Rien

Le sang du pilote se figea. La panique se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il réalisait que le chemin qu'il avait créé avait disparue.

“Oh non.”

Barry !

Il se précipita, suivant ce qui avait été le chemin il y a encore quelques secondes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Barry il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Si le chemin avait disparue peut-être que l'enveloppe qui protégeait Barry aussi. Il ne peut pas survivre sans le halo vert.

“Oh non non non.”

Hal volait à une vitesse folle. Chaque seconde son esprit imaginait les pires scénarios possible. Chaque mètre qu'il faisait il s'attendait à voir le corps inerte de Barry, à cette pensée il sentit son ventre se tordre et son cœur se serrer.

Non non non s'il vous plaît pas ça !

“Anneau cherche la présence de Flash !!!” demanda désespérément Hal.

Et puis avant même que l'anneau ne fasse quoi que ce soit Hal le vit. Flottant dans le vide, un halo lumineux autour de lui.

“BARRY !!!” cria le pilote.

Il vit le blond tourner la tête vers lui, les yeux bleu remplie de peur. En quelques secondes Hal était sur Barry, attrapant les mains de ce dernier pour le stabiliser.

“Oh mon dieu Barry je suis désolé, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?” Il regardait le corps de Barry à la recherche d'éventuelle blessure.  
“Hal qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?”  
“Je ne sais pas. Je me suis pris un projectile et je-”  
“Hal tu es blessé !“ lui coupa Barry.

Le blond détacha sa main de l'emprise de Hal et la plaça sur la tempe droite de ce dernier, effleurant du bout des doigts la coupure.

Hal leva sa main libre et la posa où celle de Barry était.

“Hal ?“

Le pilote semblait perdue. Il fixait maintenant le sang sur ses doigts. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste un projectile, son anneau le protégeait. Ça devait être quelque chose de plus puissant, plus puissant pour percer son armure verte. Cette pensée gela le brun.

“Hal qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?”

Hal leva les yeux vers le regard inquiet de Barry.

“Il faut qu'on rentre...Vite.”

Une lueur attira l’attention de Hal sur sa droite. Une lueur jaune.

Hal eu juste le temps de créer un bouclier devant Barry et lui que des projectiles les frappèrent tous les deux. Le bouclier se brisa aussitôt propulsant les deux héros en arrière.

Merde pensa Hal.

“Lanterne !“ Il reconnut cette voix, cette sinistre voix.

Hal ne perdit pas de temps. Il fit sortir de son anneau une connexion qui alla se relier à Barry. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Sinistro et protéger Barry en même temps. L'anneau avait sans doute déjà épuisé presque la moitié de sa batterie.

Hal se mit en mouvement aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, plaçant Barry devant lui. Si il devait y avoir un blessé il préférait que ça soit lui. Il vit Barry le regarder, puis les yeux du speeder regarda quelque chose derrière lui. Il savait que Sinistro c'était lancé à leur poursuite. Bien sur, il ne passerait pas à côté d'une occasion pareille.

Hal serra les dents, il devait aller plus vite

“HAL ATTENTION !” 

Hal eu juste le temps de tourner la tête quand il reçu un coup dans la poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Puis un autre puissant dans l'abdomen, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et un autre dans les côtes. Il matérialisa un bouclier qui se brisa aussitôt qu’il prit un coup dans la mâchoire, le faisant crier, brisant la connexion entre Barry et lui.

“HAL !!!”

En moins d’une seconde Sinistro était sur le pilote. Un lasso jaune autour de sa main droite, entourant son anneau, et un autre sur ses jambes. Il était immobilisé. Il avait beau se débattre il ne pouvait plus bouger. Hal vit Barry dévier sur le côté.

“Je vais te tuer Jordan.” dit calmement Sinistro. “Lentement, je vais te démembrer.” Il il commença à tirer sur le lien de la main droite du brun forçant le bras à se tendre.

Hal essaya de lutter. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Un autre faisceau jaune vient se poser autour de son cou serrant assez pour lui faire mal. Il commençait à voir flou quand Sinistro, d'un mouvement de main, tendit le lasso sur son bras au maximum.

Hal hurla. Il sentit son épaule se déboîter.

“C'en est fini de toi Jordan.” rugit Sinistro. “Et quand tu seras mort je tuerais ton ami en rouge.”

Les yeux de Hal s'ouvrirent avec rage. Il serra les dents et tourna son regard vers la lanterne jaune.

“Tu es mort si tu le touches.” réussi à articuler Hal malgré le collier qui l’étouffait.

Sinistro ria et ce fut l'occasion pour Hal.

Dans un effort il se concentra et fit apparaître un énorme poing qui propulsa Sinistro à plusieurs mètres. Le libérant de ses liens.

Hal créa rapidement une ligne reliant Barry à lui et se remit en route. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Sinistro reprendre ses esprit et se précipiter sur eux. Il lança plusieurs missiles avec son anneau que Sinistro esquiva aisément. Il devait juste gagner du temps.

Hal continuait d'envoyer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ralentir Sinistro. Son seul moyen pour que Barry et lui s'en sortent était que quelqu'un à la tour de garde capte leur présence. Bien sur le plan de la lanterne supposait qu'il y avait quelqu'un en ce moment dans la tour. Après tout, il suffisait qu'un autre imbécil est décidé d'emmerder le monde au même moment et personne ne pourrait venir les aider. Non il y avait forcément quelqu'un à la tour se rassura Hal. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un.

Les attaques de Sinistro se faisaient de plus en plus violente. Hal ne matérialisait maintenant plus que de simple bouclier qui partait aussitôt en fumé.

Il n’allait pas tenir encore longtemps, il commençait à s’épuiser. Ils y étaient presque. Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant.

Un coup le surprend sur le côté. Quand Hal releva la tête il y avait devant lui des longue chaînes jaune qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Il en esquiva quelques une et créa rapidement un bouclier qui se brisa quand une chaîne claqua sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de créer un autre bouclier qu'une chaîne vient s'enrouler autour de son cou. L’immobilisant encore une fois.

La chaîne se resserra sur son cou. Hal avait les deux mains sur la chaîne, essayant de se libéré de la contrainte qui se serrait de plus en plus. Sinistro était maintenant à côté de lui et d'un mouvement de main, leva le pilote et lui asséna un coup puissant, le propulsa sur le côté avec Barry. Hal ouvrit péniblement les yeux en prenant de longue bouffé d'oxygène. Il regarda Barry qui avait les yeux rivé sur lui.

Soudain la vision de la lanterne se focalisa sur un boitier à quelques mètres derrière le blond. Les capteurs de la tour.

Hal ne réfléchit pas. Il lever sa main et l'instant d’après propulsa le corps du blond loin d’eux, vers les capteurs.

Sinistro profita de l’inattention de la lanterne pour lui sauter dessus. Hal n'arrivait plus à se défendre. Ses bras étaient positionné devant lui dans un faible effort de se protéger.

Les larmes montaient au yeux du blond pendant qu'il voyait son ami se faire battre par cet extraterrestre sortie de nulle part. Barry se sentait tellement impuissant. Il avait l’impression d'assister à la mort du brun.

Puis Barry sentit un souffle sur son côté le propulsant légèrement en avant. Un courant d'air rouge et bleu.

Quand le blond leva les yeux vers Hal, Superman était à ses côté, attrapant Sinistro par le cou et l'envoya avec une force surhumaine à l'autre bout de l’univers.

Superman lança un rayon dans la direction où il venait d’envoyer Sinistro, juste au cas où, puis se retourna vers le pilote. Il leva le bras du brun et le glissa sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Hal grogna.

“Barry...Comment va Barry ? Il est en sécurité ?” murmura faiblement Hal.

Superman leva les yeux vers Barry “Oui il va bien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi.” soupira le surhomme. “Tu as besoin de soin et rapidement.”

“Je-”

Alerte critique - batterie à 1% retentit l'anneau faisant blanchir Hal.

“On va avoir un plus gros problème Sup.” grimaça le brun. “J'ai plu assez de puissance pour maintenir Barry dans l'espace.”

Superman hocha la tête et d'un mouvement rapide (Hal sentit son ventre se soulever à la vitesse soudaine) ils étaient tous les deux prêt de Barry. Superman prit Barry par la taille et les mains du blond se posèrent aussitôt sur Hal, lui tenant le bras valide avec force. Il entendit Barry l'appeler mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que de nouveau la nausée le submergea.

En quelques secondes ils étaient devant la tour de garde et la seconde d'après dans le sas 3, en sécurité. Superman posa doucement Hal au sol. Barry était aussitôt sur lui.

“Hu je vais vomir.“ gémit la lanterne se tenant le ventre. Heureusement que Barry le tenait, tout tournait autour de lui. Foutu vitesse.

“Barry, emmènes Hal à l'infirmerie. Vite.”

Barry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Superman. Il souleva Hal le tenant serré contre lui. Le brun plaça ses mains instinctivement autour du cou du speeder.

“Hu va pas trop vite Bar je me sens-”

Hal n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Barry le transporta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à l'infirmerie. Le pilote serra les dents, sa tête lui tournait et son estomac venait de dire bonjour à tous ses autres organes. Quand Barry s'arreta enfin la sensation fit vomir le pilote. C'était comme se prendre un mur de plein fouet. Heureusement Barry avait placé un petit récipient dans les mains de Hal.

“-Pas bien” finit Hal.

Barry allait partout dans la pièce, faisant apparaître tout un tas de matériel médical à côté du brun. Hal leva les yeux incapable de suivre les mouvements du speeder. Puis le récipient dans ses mains disparue et Hal plissa les yeux sur ses mains vide, clignant des yeux bêtement quand un verre d’eau apparut à la place. Il sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et le pousser en arrière contre un lit qui était apparu l’air de rien. Le brun était maintenant assis sur le matelas avec un Barry concentré devant lui. 

Le blond tenait dans ses mains une tablette et un petit appareil flottait autour du pilote, évaluant son état. Il vit Barry froncé les sourcils et se mordre la lèvre.

“Allez Barry, ce n'est pas si grave.” grimaça la lanterne. 

A vrai dire Hal se sentait mal, sa tête bourdonnait comme si elle allait exploser. Il sentait l’adrénaline se dissiper dans tout son corps laissant place à la douleur. Il avait juste envie de se rouler dans son lit et dormir.

“Juste un peu de sommeil et c'est bon.” tenta Hal.  
“Tu as une côte cassé, l'épaule droite déboité, une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs blessures sur tout le corps” 

Le blond regarda Hal et posa une main sur le front brûlant du pilote. Hal ferma les yeux et soupira, se penchant un peu au contact frais. Ça faisait du bien.

Après quelques secondes il ouvrit les yeux, la main de Barry toujours sur lui.

“Ouai tu sais.” haleta Hal. “La routine quoi.“

Il souriait faiblement mais ça n'eut pas l'effet souhaité sur Barry. Ses yeux semblait maintenant triste.

Hal allait dire quelque chose mais avec Barry tout allait très vite. Hal n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience que le speeder s'était absenté que ce dernier était déjà entrain de lui faire une injection dans le bras droit.

“Aie.”  
“Ça va t'aider.”  
“Un médoc aurait suffit tu sais.”  
“Pas assez rapide.”

Hal gloussa. Il essaya de se relever et grimaça, ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il voulait tellement son lit mais une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une contrainte l’empêchant de se lever juste une touche réclamant son attention.

“Laisses moi prendre soin de toi Hal.” Barry ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fixaient un point quelque part sur le corps du pilote “S'il te plait.”

Hal voulut répondre mais rien ne sortie. Il hocha juste la tête et se rassit sur le lit.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Barry plaçait ici et là des bandages, donnant des temps en temps d'autre médicaments à Hal. Hal ne sentit même pas quand Barry lui remis l’épaule en place. Merci les anti-douleurs. C'était étrange et Hal se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu’on s’occupe de lui. Mais le blond tenait à le faire et Hal ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. 

Hal ferma les yeux. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Tout était de sa faute, Barry aurait pu mourir. Il ressassait tout dans sa tête et serra les dents très fort. Il aurait pu perdre Barry avec ses conneries. Il ne pouvait rien faire de bien. Il y avait toujours des conséquences à ses actes et toujours des gens pour réparer ses erreurs. Sans Superman...Et bien sans Superman Barry serait sans doute mort.

“Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.”

La voix de Barry surpris Hal. Il leva les yeux vers le blond et aperçu les yeux bleus remplie de colère. Hal fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Barry était il en colère ?

“Tu fonces tête baissé dans le danger comme toujours, sans te préoccuper de ta propre sécurité.”  
“Je-”  
“Et tu te sens coupable, comme à chaque fois, comme après chaque combat. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Tu as toujours cet air sur toi qui dit je ne fais pas bien les choses ou j'aurais dû faire mieux. Je vois ce regard et tu l'as en ce moment. Dieu Hal, pourquoi tu es si exigeant vis à vis de toi même ? Pourquoi à chaque combat tu risques ta vie ?”  
“Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive-”  
“TU AURAIS PU MOURIR HAL !” cria le blond.

Cela surpris Hal. Barry le regardait maintenant, son corps vibrant de colère.

“Et maintenant tu es là avec ce regard, comme si tout était de ta faute.” Il serra les dents. “Tu m’as sauvé la vie Hal et moi je-” Le blond baissa les yeux.  
“Barry.”  
“Et moi j’étais impuissant. Je te voyais me protéger et je ne pouvais rien faire.” Barry ferma les yeux “Tu étais entrain de te faire-” il ne finit pas sa phrase. 

Hal ne disait rien. Un sanglot s’échappa de Barry.

“Tu étais entrain de te faire tuer à cause de moi. Parce que je suis impuissant dans l’espace. Parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça.”  
“Barry.”

Le blond avait les poings serrés.

“Le seul qui devrait se sentir minable en ce moment Hal c’est moi pas toi.”

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du blond. Il n’était pas en colère envers Hal, mais envers lui même.

Le pilote ne réfléchit pas et plaça ses bras autour de Barry, le ramenant vers lui. Hal glissa sa main derrière la tête du blond et frotta doucement la base des cheveux doré. Il rapprocha encore plus Barry de lui et posa la tête de blond sur son épaule. Le speeder laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue.

“Barry, tout va bien maintenant.”  
“Hal je m’en veux tellement.” sanglota Barry. Les bras du speeder étaient maintenant autour du pilote.  
“Tu n’es pas responsable Barry. Tu n’y es pour rien.” Hal resserra sa prise sur Barry.  
“J’ai cru-” Barry avala sa salive “J’ai cru-”

Le blond releva la tête et leur yeux se croisèrent.

“Je suis là.” murmura le pilote en penchant la tête vers Barry.  
“Hal-”  
Ce n'était plus qu’un souffle chaud contre les lèvres du brun.  
“Je suis là.”  
Et il s’embrassèrent. 

C’était désespéré et les lèvres de Barry étaient humide mais Hal s’en fichait. Les mains du pilote tenaient les cheveux du blond, le faisant gémir, ce qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de Hal. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres du speeder, demandant l’entrée. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et Hal approfondit le baisé, glissant ses mains le long du corps de Barry. Les mains du blond agrippait les cheveux de Hal, tirant légérement pour le rapprocher encore plus. Hal grogna dans la bouche de Barry plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du blond. 

Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, haletant l’un contre l’autre. Les mains du pilote se posèrent sur les fesses du blond en serrant légèrement.

“Hal.” gémit Barry.

Hal se pencha de nouveau pour réclamer la bouche du blond mais Barry recula.

“Hal tu es blessé.” Barry déglutie. “Tu as besoin de repos.”  
“J’ai besoin de toi.”

Hal ne pouvait plus le nier. Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait toujours eu une bonne raison pour ne pas rester prêt du speeder. Pour ne pas venir au soirée cinéma. Il savait qu’il allait finir par laisser ses sentiments s’exprimer. Hal déposa des baisers sous l’oreille du blond, balançant doucement ses hanches contre Barry.

“Je suis sérieux Hal.”  
“Moi aussi.” souffla le brun dans l’oreille de Barry.  
“Laisses moi te ramener dans ta chambre.”  
“D’accord.” souffla le brun “Mais restes avec moi.”

Barry l’embrassa.

“Bien sur, toujours Hal.”


End file.
